songs_of_syxfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs of Syx Wiki
Welcome to the ! As a king in the world of Syx, you lead your people from small colonies to prosperous mega-cities and empires. You manage everything from individual subject's needs to global diplomacy, trade and a scheming nobility that might try to usurp you from time to time. Inspired by Nordic mythology and fused with nostalgia from the ’80s-’90s, Songs of Syx aims to deliver a unique city-builder experience on an epic scale. You start off as a colony-sim, and tend to your minions, micromanage your assets and try to stay off your neighbor’s radar. Grow crops, produce goods to trade and supply your subjects with the services they require. Then, as you grow into a city of thousands of inhabitants, you must turn your focus towards your scheming nobility, inflation, supply-lines, alliances, vassals, and conquest. Vision * Scale Population caps and army sizes are 5-digits, while still sticking to the near 1:1 scale of traditional village-simulators. * Nobility In the colony phase you will be busy managing individual subjects, but as you grow you can elevate your favorite plebs to positions of prominence and have them help you govern and boost different parts of your city and empire. Beware though, as even your most trusted and beloved friends might secretly forge plans to usurp you. * Influence Being a ruler doesn't necessarily mean absolute power. You must grow and maintain your influence over time by accommodating your plebs and your nobility and be forced to make choices that lie in their interest rather than your own. If you overstep you can expect riots, betrayals, invasions, and emigration. * Dynamic Culture Races and factions will start with a certain mindset, religion, and culture, but there is nothing stopping and influential king from molding a unique identity for their people. You will be able to dictate to your own laws and policies, to sophisticate or plunge your civilization in savagery. * Trade Anyone can set up a self-sustaining shithole anywhere. But if you want a city and later, an empire, you need to get into the game of trading where goods are priced by supply and demand and wars and fierce diplomacy is waged for the control of goods and trade-routes. * Maintenance Every construction you build and every technology you research will require maintenance in the form of labor and resources. Failing to deliver that might cause ripples that can quickly collapse a once-mighty civilization. * Modding The game itself is built like a mod of simple text-files, sprite sheets, and a few scripts. It will be easy and encouraged to make your own races, stories, and worlds. * Hordes, Immigration, Slaves The global climate might plunge into a mini ice-age, or suffer from a severe drought which can set in motion vast migrations and hoards, looking for their next meal, or fertile lands to settle on. Might be yours. Break the backs of slaves as they toil day and night plowing your fields and cleaning your latrines. They might not be happy about it though. Open your gates to all the kinds of strange races of Syx and see your economy and culture blossom from the diversity or hate and racism tear your city apart. Important articles File:Flooth_Gongeerian,_the_Dandorian_Man.png |Dondorian People|link=https://songs-of-syx.fandom.com/wiki/Dondorian_People SosStone.png|Resources|link=https://songs-of-syx.fandom.com/wiki/Resources File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse